12 Sierpnia 2012
TVP 1 HD 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:05 ...na bezdrożach tożsamości Chaco; film dokumentalny kraj prod. Polska (2006) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:20 Halo, tu Londyn 08:35 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 17 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000) 09:05 Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak Żwirek i Muchomorek zrobili huśtawkę, odc. 31 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968) 09:15 Moje Igrzyska; felieton 09:20 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - studio 09:30 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - pięciobój nowoczesny kobiet; Zapasy 10:35 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - pięciobój nowoczesny kobiet; Zapasy; Siatkówka mężczyzn - mecz o 3. miejsce 11:45 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - studio 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:40 Moje Igrzyska; felieton 12:50 Siedlisko - odc. 9/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:50 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - studio - Siatkówka mężczyzn - FINAŁ 13:55 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Siatkówka mężczyzn - FINAŁ ( set 1 ) 15:30 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - studio 15:35 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Boks; Gimnastyka artystyczna 16:25 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - studio 16:35 Teleexpress 16:45 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - studio 16:50 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - mecz finałowy 17:50 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - studio 18:00 Ranczo - odc. 24 - Siła władzy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:55 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - pięciobój nowoczesny kobiet 19:15 Wieczorynka - Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak Żwirek i Muchomorek szukali pieniążków, odc. 38 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Studio Londyn 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Wycieczka na studia (College Road Trip) 79'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:40 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - studio 22:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - ceremonia zamknięcia 00:30 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - studio 01:05 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Wróżby kumaka (Unkenrufe) - txt. str. 777 94'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2005) 02:50 Jak narkotyk 134'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1999) 05:05 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Olimpijska noc kibica 06:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 HD 04:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 04:50 Nie tylko dla pań - Nie - spokojna starość (Veteran TV); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Dania (2010) 05:25 Nie tylko dla pań - Nie - spokojna starość (Veteran TV); cykl reportaży kraj prod.CZECHY (2010) 06:00 Ostoja - odc. 101; magazyn przyrodniczy 06:30 Maszyna zmian - TeleJulia; serial TVP 07:10 Goodbye Rockefeller - txt. str. 777 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1993) 09:00 Kultura, głupcze (38); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Niebezpieczna Ziemia - Ogień i lód. odc. 7 (Animal Armageddon. Fire and ice. ep. 7); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 10:45 Lato Zet i Dwójki - Wianki nad Wisłą (2); widowisko 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Oaza wolności - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:45 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - studio 11:50 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Lekkoatletyka - maraton mężczyzn; pięciobój nowoczesny kobiet 13:45 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - studio 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1932; teleturniej 14:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 485 - Prywatny koniec świata; serial TVP 15:35 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - studio 15:40 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Koszykówka mężczyzn - mecz finałowy 17:35 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - studio 17:55 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Pięciobój nowoczesny 18:20 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - studio 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:15 Festiwal Młodych Talentów - Gala; koncert 20:15 Oświadczyny po irlandzku (Leap Year); komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Irlandia, USA (2010) 22:05 Czas honoru - odc. 48"Niemieckie porachunki" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 23:05 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - wydanie specjalne - OSTRÓDA REGGAE FESTIVAL 2012; koncert 01:15 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Egoiści - txt. str. 777 103'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000) 03:00 Pitbull - odc. 15; serial policyjny TVP 03:45 Kolejność uczuć 82'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993) 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 07:30 Serwis info 07:39 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Polska według Kreta: Władysławowo (41) - magazyn turystyczny 09:30 Serwis info 09:47 Pogoda 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Prawdę mówiąc: Krzysztof Penderecki (10) 10:30 Serwis info 10:47 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Teleplotki 11:30 Serwis info 11:47 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info - podsumowanie tygodnia 12:30 Serwis info 12:47 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Obcy - gatunki inwazyjne w Polsce: Rośliny (2) 13:30 Serwis info 13:47 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Śmietnik w mojej głowie: Sport na zdrowie 14:11 Śmietnik w mojej głowie: Gorzka prawda o cukrze 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Reportaż TVP Info: Szczęśliwy, bezpieczny kraj - reportaż (Polska) 15:15 Czas na jazdę: MOTOINFO - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 16:00 Teleplotki 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Listy gończe: Śmierć tłumaczki (6) 20:30 Serwis info 20:50 Pogoda 21:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 21:30 Serwis info 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:54 Pogoda 23:00 Reportaż TVP Info: Szczęśliwy, bezpieczny kraj - reportaż (Polska) 23:15 Olimpijska niedziela 23:50 Teczki - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 00:25 Gorączka sierpniowa - reportaż (Polska,2000) 00:48 Powstanie warszawskie 01:00 Teleplotki 01:30 Śmietnik w mojej głowie: Sport na zdrowie 01:40 Śmietnik w mojej głowie: Gorzka prawda o cukrze 02:00 Serwis info 02:24 Pogoda 02:35 Polska według Kreta: Władysławowo (41) - magazyn turystyczny 03:00 Listy gończe: Śmierć tłumaczki (6) 03:30 Reportaż TVP Info: Szczęśliwy, bezpieczny kraj - reportaż (Polska) 03:45 Czas na jazdę: MOTOINFO - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:05 Teczki - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 04:35 Gorączka sierpniowa - reportaż (Polska,2000) 05:00 Obcy - gatunki inwazyjne w Polsce: Rośliny (2) 05:25 Teleplotki 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (9) 07:45 Przygody Animków (10) 08:15 Show Misia Yogi (11) 08:25 Show Misia Yogi (12) 08:35 Show Misia Yogi (13) 08:45 Pinky i Mózg 2 (25) 09:15 Pinky i Mózg 2 (26) 09:45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (19) 10:15 Gang Misia Yogi (5) 10:45 Quigley - komedia (USA,2003) 12:45 Zygfryd - komedia (Niemcy,2005) 14:40 Kabareton 16:15 Piłka nożna: Superpuchar Polski - mecz: Śląsk Wrocław - Legia Warszawa 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (109) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 9 (200) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 7 (148) 22:00 Kości 5 (105) 23:00 Głosy 2 (22) 00:00 Przerwana cisza - thriller (Kanada,2005) 02:15 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie (33) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (33) 08:30 Dzień dobry wakacje (7/9) 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso 2 (7/8) 11:30 Co za tydzień 12:05 Złote dziecko - komedia przygodowa (USA,1986) 14:05 Surowi rodzice (10) - reality show 15:05 Reguły gry: Fucha Nataszy (15-ost.) 15:40 Kobieta na krańcu świata 2: Borneo - opiekunki orangutanów (5) 16:15 Akademia policyjna 7: Misja w Moskwie - komedia (USA,1994) 18:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu (8) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Ja, ty i on - komedia (USA,2006) 22:15 Przepis na życie 3 (10) 23:15 Detektyw Monk 8 (5) 00:10 Tajemnice Smallville 7 (17) 01:05 Tajemnice Smallville 7 (18) 02:00 Uwaga! 02:15 Arkana magii (656) 03:35 Rozmowy w toku 04:30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:15 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 06:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 07:00 Dekoratornia 07:30 Słoneczny patrol (150) 08:30 Psy - zmiana pana (1) 09:30 Kirikou i dzikie bestie - film animowany (Francja,2005) 11:00 Galileo EXTRA (14) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna - talk show 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Kroniki facetów z klasą (9) - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Zdobywcy kosmosu - film dokumentalny (USA,1998) 16:10 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (25) 16:45 Wielki świat - komedia (Francja,Hiszpania,2000) 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (16) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Kodeks zbrodni - thriller (USA,1998) 21:55 Godzilla - film SF (Japonia,1954) 23:40 Zabójczy parasol - komedia kryminalna (Francja,1980) 01:40 Kroniki facetów z klasą (10) - program rozrywkowy 02:40 TV Market 03:00 To był dzień 03:50 To był dzień na świecie 04:15 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - program muzyczny 06:30 Do góry nogami! (7) - program rozrywkowy 07:35 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 08:25 Niesamowite zwierzęta (1) - program przyrodniczy 09:35 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (6) - serial przyrodniczy 10:50 Barbie jako Księżniczka Wyspy - film animowany (USA,2007) 12:40 Chłopak na dworze króla Artura - film przygodowy (USA,Węgry,Wielka Brytania,1995) 14:30 Jack i czarodziejska fasola (1/2) - dramat przygodowy (USA,2001) 16:30 Wakacje z piratami - komedia przygodowa (Niemcy,2006) 18:30 Łowcy skarbów 3 (12) 19:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (7) 20:00 Zagłada - film SF (Kanada,2005) 22:00 Wojownicy wszech czasów: Przedstawiciel plemienia Azande kontra Aztek (5) 23:00 Wojownicy wszech czasów: Centurion kontra rajput (6) 00:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 02:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:00 Męski typ: Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz (1/4) 05:35 Misja Martyna: Przechytrzyć Charliego (8/10) 06:20 Misja Martyna: Misja Martyna na finiszu - zadania (9/10) 06:50 Mango 08:55 Detektyw Monk 2 (10/16) 09:50 Detektyw Monk 2 (11/16) 10:45 Dziewczyny z drużyny 4 - komedia (USA,2007) 12:40 Prezydent: Miłość w Białym Domu - komedia romantyczna (USA,1995) 15:00 Przedsionek piekła - western (USA,1999) 17:00 Dwóch i pół 6 (23/24) 17:30 Dwóch i pół 6 (24-ost.) 18:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 5 (9/25) 19:00 Goście (1) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Święty - film sensacyjny (USA,1997) 22:25 Mentalista (19/23) 23:25 Półmrok - thriller (USA,1998) 01:25 Arkana magii 03:30 Zakup kontrolowany 10 (164) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:25 Męski typ 2: Zbigniew Lew-Starowicz (3/9) 04:54 Zakończenie programu TV 6 08:30 mała Czarna - talk show 09:15 Różowa Pantera (53) 09:45 Różowa Pantera (54) 10:15 TV Market 10:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Dennis rozrabiaka (26) 12:30 M.A.S.K. (26) 13:00 Dennis rozrabiaka (27) 13:30 M.A.S.K. (27) 14:00 Dennis rozrabiaka (28) 14:30 M.A.S.K. (28) 15:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (37) - program rozrywkowy 15:50 Idol - wersja amerykańska (38) - program rozrywkowy 16:50 Z lodów północy na pustynię - film dokumentalny (Austria,2010) 18:00 Komisarz Rex 7 (2) 19:00 Komisarz Rex 7 (3) 20:00 Potwór - horror SF (USA,2004) 21:55 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (25) 22:55 Włatcy móch 9: Fikcja zycia (123) 23:25 Włatcy móch 9: Du ju spik inglisz (124) 23:55 Big Brother 5 - ring - reality show 00:45 Big Brother 5 - ring - wyniki - reality show 01:55 mała Czarna - talk show 02:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 07:00 Studio Londyn News 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Trans World Sport 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Międzynarodowy turniej w Trójmieście - mecz: Polska - Włochy 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Międzynarodowy turniej w Trójmieście - mecz: Polska - Włochy 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Toronto - 4. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Toronto - 4. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Toronto - 1. mecz półfinałowy 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Toronto - 1. mecz półfinałowy 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Toronto - 2. mecz półfinałowy 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Toronto - 2. mecz półfinałowy 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Boks 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Boks 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: FC Utrecht - Feyenoord Rotterdam 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: FC Utrecht - Feyenoord Rotterdam 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: RKC Waalwijk - PSV Eindhoven 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: RKC Waalwijk - PSV Eindhoven 23:00 Sport Flash 23:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - AZ Alkmaar 01:05 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:30 Hity na czasie 09:05 Fejslista 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 10:05 Summer City 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 11:05 Summer City 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 Summer City 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 Miejska lista 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Stylowe pogotowie ratunkowe 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 ESKA TV News 18:00 Backstage Party 18:30 Hity Non Stop 19:00 Dance Chart Top 20 21:00 Summer City 00:00 Summer City 01:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Na poddaszu (29/65) - magazyn poradnikowy 06:30 Na poddaszu (32/65) - magazyn poradnikowy 07:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:55 Blisko ludzi (1) 08:25 Blisko ludzi (2) 08:50 W trasie 2 (8/13) 09:25 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 (5/9) 09:55 Rewolucja na talerzu 2: Pasztety (7/8) 10:25 Kulisy sławy extra 2 10:55 W Gorącej Wodzie Company (13/14) - program edukacyjny 11:10 Doktor Łapa Extra (5/8) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 11:25 Psie adopcje 2 - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Legendy PRL 7 - nostalgiczny magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:25 Polska - dziwny kraj? (6/8) - magazyn 12:40 Jazda z Dodą - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:10 W trasie 2 (8/13) 13:40 Wojaże szalonego Anglika. Wielka Brytania (3/7) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 14:10 Weekend za miastem - magazyn turystyczny 14:40 Rewolucja na talerzu 2: Pasztety (7/8) 15:10 Polska - dziwny kraj? (6/8) - magazyn 15:25 Kartoteka (9/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:20 Ten jeden dzień 3 - talk show 16:50 Blisko ludzi (1) 17:15 Blisko ludzi (2) 17:45 Pogoda 17:50 Express popołudniowy 18:10 Życie w przepychu (13/20) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 19:00 Wojaże szalonego Anglika. Wielka Brytania (3/7) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 19:30 Jazda z Dodą - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 Świat bez granic (4/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 20:30 Kartoteka 2 (7/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:25 Kryminalne gry - serial dokumentalny 21:55 Legendy PRL 7 - nostalgiczny magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:30 Miasto zbrodni - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 23:05 Ten jeden dzień 3 - talk show 23:35 Jazda z Dodą - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:05 W pogotowiu (4/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 00:35 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Jan i Małgorzata Kidawa-Błońscy (6/9) 01:00 Psie adopcje 2 - serial dokumentalny 01:25 Kartoteka 2 (7/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 02:20 Biznes Reaktywacja (4/12) - serial dokumentalny 02:50 Druga twarz - reality show 03:50 Ten jeden dzień 3 - talk show 04:20 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Tylko disco! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Hit dnia 13:05 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Przebojowe historie 14:10 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:23 Strefa nowości i hitów 16:00 Hit dnia 16:05 Weekend z... 16:13 Scena Polo TV 17:00 Power Play 17:09 Weekend z... 17:30 Hity wszech czasów 18:05 Weekend z... 18:15 Hity wszech czasów 18:30 Wieczór z biesiadą 19:00 Weekend z... 19:15 Szalone lata 90. 20:05 Koncert w Polo TV 21:05 Power Dance 21:50 Zakochane Polo TV 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:20 Epitafium dla Barbary Radziwiłłówny - film historyczny (Polska,1982) 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:25 Witamy w latach 80.: Post punk i Nowa Niemiecka Fala - cykl dokumentalny (Niemcy,2009) 11:30 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Dziecko (11) 11:50 Chopin4 - widowisko muzyczno-baletowe (Polska,2010) 12:55 Gugara - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 14:15 Ogniomistrz Kaleń - dramat wojenny (Polska,1961) 16:05 Wiesław Michnikowski w Łańcucie (1) - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Byłam przy tym. Olga Lipińska (12) - cykl dokumentalny 17:15 Niedziela z... Janem A.P. Kaczmarkiem (1) 17:45 Niedziela z... Janem A.P. Kaczmarkiem: California in Blue. Jan A.P. Kaczmarek - reportaż (Polska,1995) 18:25 Niedziela z... Janem A.P. Kaczmarkiem (2) 19:00 Niedziela z... Janem A.P. Kaczmarkiem: Jan A.P. Kaczmarek - koncert inauguracyjny (4. Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur) 20:05 Niedziela z... Janem A.P. Kaczmarkiem (3) 20:30 Niedziela z... Janem A.P. Kaczmarkiem: Kto nigdy nie żył... - film obyczajowy (Polska,2005) 22:20 Niedziela z... Janem A.P. Kaczmarkiem: Muzyka na koniec - Orkiestra Ósmego Dnia - koncert (Polska,1983) 23:00 Więcej niż fikcja: Birma VJ - film dokumentalny (Dania,2008) 00:35 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Dziecko (11) 00:55 Niedziela z... Janem A.P. Kaczmarkiem (1) 01:30 Niedziela z... Janem A.P. Kaczmarkiem: California in Blue. Jan A.P. Kaczmarek - reportaż (Polska,1995) 02:10 Niedziela z... Janem A.P. Kaczmarkiem (2) 02:40 Niedziela z... Janem A.P. Kaczmarkiem: Jan A.P. Kaczmarek - koncert inauguracyjny (4. Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur) 03:45 Niedziela z... Janem A.P. Kaczmarkiem (3) 04:15 Niedziela z... Janem A.P. Kaczmarkiem: Kto nigdy nie żył... - film obyczajowy (Polska,2005) 05:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 12.08.1988 08:10 Edyta Stein - patronka Europy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 08:45 Warownie pogranicznych szlaków: Oporów 09:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów (1/13) 09:55 Nie tylko Wawel: W sitarskiej zagrodzie 10:05 Nie tylko Wawel: W mazurskim domu 10:30 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 8. Portugalia - Tramwajem nr 28 11:00 Zamek Villandry - film dokumentalny (Francja,2006) 11:35 Po co nam to było?: Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Krzysztof Cugowski (27) 12:35 Rodziny i miasta: Nasz wuj Ryszard Necel 13:15 Było... nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 13:45 Kino familijne: Przygody psa Cywila: Pościg (4/7) 14:15 Kino familijne: Przygody psa Cywila: Przez granicę (5/7) 14:50 Spór o historię. Polski sen o koloniach - debata 15:35 Żółta bluzka ze spadochronu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 16:05 To nasza młodość - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 16:40 Podróże sentymentalne po statucie: Na straży zdobyczy ludu pracującego i praworządności socjalistycznej (9) 17:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów (2/13) 17:55 Nie tylko Wawel: W kamienicy Celejowskiej 18:05 Nie tylko Wawel: Dzieło księżnej Izabeli 18:30 Sonda: Pełny gaz - program popularnonaukowy 19:05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 12.08.1988 20:00 Pianista - dramat wojenny (Francja,Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,Polska,2002) 22:30 Na życzenie widzów: Przyjmę zlecenie na egzekucję długów, osób itp. - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,2001) 23:25 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 12.08.1988 00:10 Partia, pieniądze, rock and roll: Nie wierzę politykom (3) 01:05 Żółta bluzka ze spadochronu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 01:35 To nasza młodość - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 02:10 Kino nocą: Dziewczyny do wzięcia - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1972) 03:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 6/34; serial TVP 06:25 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 7/34; serial TVP 06:50 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 8/34; serial TVP 07:15 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 9/34; serial TVP 07:45 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 10/34; serial TVP 08:20 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn 08:45 Polonia 24 09:05 Pogoda.pl 09:20 Ziarno; magazyn 09:50 Szkoła życia - odc. 12 (Skola pro Żywot); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007) 10:20 Młodziutka staruszka; dokument fabularyzowany 11:10 Wajrak na tropie - Wyspa fok - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 389) kraj prod.Watykan (2012) 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Bartłomieja Apostoła w Kudowie Zdroju Czermnej 14:20 XVI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów Ciechocinek 2012 - Don Vasyl i Jego goście (2); widowisko 15:20 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Rogaliński Park Krajobrazowy; cykl reportaży 15:35 Polonia w Komie - Chiny - (42) 15:45 Podróż do Lwowa w lata 30-te (cz.1); reportaż 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej 16:55 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 11 - SuperJedynki; koncert 17:30 Teleexpress 17:35 KFPP Opole - '94 - Edyta Bartosiewicz; koncert 17:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - 2 PLUS 1 - (119) 19:10 Polonia w Komie - Chiny - (42) 19:20 Rodzinka Dinka - odc. 8; magazyn 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 4 - Szewczyk Dratewka; film animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Pogoda.pl 20:35 Stacyjka - odc. 9/13 - Powrót taty; serial komediowy TVP 21:35 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - K.Piasecki, S.Zygmunt 21:50 Lato Zet i Dwójki - Łódź. Marlon Roudette; widowisko 22:40 Pogoda.pl 22:55 Prawdę mówiąc - Jacek i Andrzej Zielińscy; magazyn 23:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 23:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 87 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 00:10 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 11 - SuperJedynki; koncert 00:35 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 00:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 4 - Szewczyk Dratewka; film animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:20 Pogoda.pl 02:30 Stacyjka - odc. 9/13 - Powrót taty; serial komediowy TVP 03:25 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - K.Piasecki, S.Zygmunt 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 04:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Jacek i Andrzej Zielińscy; magazyn 04:25 Pogoda.pl 04:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - 2 PLUS 1 (119) 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (101); magazyn 06:00 Zakończenie dnia